Our Sweet Secret
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La tristeza e impotencia son sentimientos tan normales, con un dulcemente agrio sabor, pocos pueden llegar a disfrutar sinceramente de estos. ¿Te consideras capaz de probarlos, y salir sin terminar consumida por ellos?#One-Shot#Lemon/Lime(?)#NaVia/JuTsu#Semi-AU


**Hi!, después de casi mil años luz he vuelto *sonidos de grillos* ok, ok. Bueno para no hacer tan larga la historia les presento una nueva historia de *redoble de tambores* Navia/Jutsu o como prefieran decirle XDD.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quedos suspiros escapan de sus rosados labios, intenta no sumirse nuevamente en el placer, caer presa de sus adictivos toques y así sucumbir una vez más al acto carnal, que desde hace tiempo no habían podido compartir. En algún rincón de su mente, el constante pensamiento "Es incorrecto" resuena sin parar, pero cuando lo ve, y él tomo sus manos llevándola directo a la cama, tales palabras dejan de tener valor.

La culpa y remordimiento atacan una vez más, cuando se encuentra sola entre esas cuatro paredes, y solo recuerda la temperatura de la habitación aumentar, incontrolables gritos de placer y como sus manos arañaban por las fuertes estocadas. Un suave beso en su cuello corta cualquier pensamiento, regresándole al presente, a su momento… el momento donde puede ser uno solo con esa persona, no son desconocidos, camaradas o simples miembros de la gran familia que compone su Gremio – ¿Podría llamarse incesto a lo que hacen? – son dos seres, seres deseosos de amor, de afecto físico, y de caricias que los lleven al cielo.

Otro agudo grito escapa al sentir como es penetrada una vez más y masajea uno de sus pechos sin descaro alguno, ¿es doloroso?, por supuesto, no lo va a negar, pero entre más repita esa acción el dolor solo será una vaga sensación fantasma, abriendo paso al mayor éxtasis de todos. Con desespero busca la boca ajena, pero esta se encuentra más ocupada en atender su otro pecho, más en específico su rosado pezón.

\- Ahhh, N-natsu-san… - susurró quedamente, en un vano intento de buscar su voz entre los incontrolables gemidos y suspiros. Por un momento le pareció verle sonreír eufórico, sonrojándola al instante y tratando de esconder el rostro entre sus brazos. Era absurdo, absurdo aun poseer un mísero sentimiento de vergüenza por su toque, sus besos, sus caricias… en general, todo en relación al Dragón Slayer. – Pa-para… Ju-juvia no pue… - Palabras truncadas por labios ajenos, no es dulce, no es tierno, y mucho menos es el esperado tacto de su príncipe azul. Más bien se trata de un recordatorio, _*Esto no terminara a medio camino._

Cuanto desea no corresponderle, al entre abrir sus labios, permitiendo el paso de la lengua ajena que comienza a jugar con la propia en una danza completamente sensual, poseyéndola por completo, gimiendo entre su acalorado beso, retorciéndose entre los brazos del Dragneel, apretando con fuerza el agarre y meciendo sin vergüenza sus regiones inferiores para que sienta de una vez la necesidad de continuar con sus descarados y candentes movimientos que la hacen conocer el cielo. Obviamente tal demanda no es ignorada, en tal caso le hace sonreír ladinamente al momento de separar sus bocas, unidas solamente por un delgado hilo de saliva.

Desliza con sutileza y quizás un poco de atrevimiento su mano derecha por el muslo de Loxar, llegando hasta debajo de la rodilla para así levantarla y colocarla sobre su hombro.

* * *

 _Los días en el Gremio para Juvia se volvían más y más aburridos, Gray pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de Magnolia en diversas misiones. Por la última de las peleas entre el Dragón Slayer y el Mago de Hielo, habían terminado en una curiosa ¿apuesta?, el que pudiera realizar más misiones al termino del mes sería considerado como el mejor de todos los magos del Gremio – desde el particular punto de los amigos/rivales – y el que perdiera se convertiría en el esclavo del otro por otro mes. Bastante absurdo si se lo preguntaban a cualquier – excepto Erza que lo consideraba una gran oportunidad para afianzar sus lazos de amistad – Por ahora la maga de agua fue a pasar el rato lejos del Gremio, era una pena no poder ayudar a su adorado Gray-sama, porque una de las reglas es que lo harían sin ayuda, y sin excepciones._

 _Un puchero y legro ceño fruncido adornaron su tan angelical rostro, de todas las oportunidades y ahora no podría salir de misión juntos. Aunque por un lado se alegraba de que su rival de amores estuviera bastante lejos de Fullbuster, quien sabe lo que podría pasar cuando su pareja no está cerca, y en cambio Gray sí. Tal vez una ida de compras o leer algún buen libro la distraiga hasta el fin de tal cruel castigo._

 _Escucho un ligero cuchicheo entre varios pobladores, pensó que solo se trataría de algún chisme sin importancia, pero las palabras "mago herido" y "Fairy Tail" resonaron tan fuerte, que sin perder tiempo exigió saber dónde encontrarle, ellos le indicaron que se encontraba en la entrada. Corrió a toda prisa, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, las lágrimas y rabia explotando – junto al gris del cielo con probabilidad de una tormenta eléctrica –. Vio a la multitud alrededor, y empujando sin importar, finalmente la imagen se presentó ante ella, haciéndola caer._

\- _¿N-natsu-san? – El cielo se despejo rápidamente, confundido a los pocos que notaron el cambio climático. La maga suspiro aliviada, solo era Natsu lleno de moretones, con ese pensamiento iba a irse y dejar que Happy o su rival de amores fuesen por él. Pero verlo toser sangre y comenzar a convulsionarse le hicieron darse cuenta que no podía hacer eso, no importa cuán odioso pudiera llegar a ser el Dragón Slayer respecto a sus avances con Fullbuster. Giro el cuerpo de Natsu, notando que una gran mancha amarillenta rodeaba la mayor parte de su abdomen – Juvia cuidara de Natsu-san, ¡Comuníquense con el Gremio Fairy Tail, rápido!_

* * *

Sus pechos se movían ante las fuertes embestidas, unas cuentas gotas saladas escurrían, combinándose con el sudor bañando su piel, y su mirada, es preciosa mirada color azul como el mar estaba absolutamente absorta, hundida en el más grande éxtasis de todos. Debía agradecer al Dragneel por haber hecho eso, colocar la pierna sobre su hombro le permitía ir más profundo, hundirse más dentro de ella, y experimentar algo asombrosamente nuevo. ¿Estaría tan ansiosa como ella?, ¿Habría extrañado estar a su lado?, ¿o ya no podía vivir sin compartir estos tan arrebatadores y dulces momentos?

\- J-juvia – dijo entre dientes, mirándola como solo un voraz depredador se encontraba con una suculenta presa después de meses sin probar alimento alguno. – Estas… tan estrecha… - el sudor cayendo de su frente le da un aspecto tan seductor que ella no duda en observar desde su rostro hasta cada parte del cuerpo que con la ligera luz de luna filtrada por la ventana le permite ver. Inconscientemente paso la lengua sobre sus rosados labios, ella quiere seguir degustando de ese cuerpo, ¿Por qué no se puede aburrir de esto?, que sus cuerpos encajen tan perfectamente debería ser un imposible. Ella siempre creyó – o finge creer – ser la pareja perfecta para Gray Fullbuster, ella es una maga de agua, él un mago de hielo, y las pruebas suficiente como para sostener tal argumento están ahí, todos son testigos de su poder combinado, el mismo Gray lo es. harán. – Y hueles muy bien, pero - solto la pierna de la peli azul, llevándola hasta su cuello, levanto ligeramente su barbilla apreciando una marca algo borrosa, pero si te detenías un momento a analizarla te darías cuenta de la forma. – Aun te apena, esto, ¿cierto? – la pregunta sonaba más bien a un reto, probar si tenía el suficiente atrevimiento como para…

\- Juvia… Juvia no ha olvidado el acuerdo… p-pero… a-ayer hacia más calor… y, Juvia no podía usar su ropa de siempre… - le escucho reír, haciéndola llevar su atención hasta este. – No hay… no hay razón para que Natsu-san…

\- No. Te equivocas – unió su frente con la de Loxar, ganándose un mirada de confusión por parte de ella – Juvia, ahora mismo créeme que me he estado conteniendo, ¿puedo moverme más?

\- ¿Acaso Juvia tiene otra opción? – abrazo a Natsu fuertemente, escondiendo el rostro entre tu hombro y cuello, apretando sus ojos – Juvia… Juvia espero mucho por esto.

 _Las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar el dolor de un corazón roto, esto se trataba de un castigo divino, algún pecado por ser quien es o simplemente la peor de todas las coincidencias. Jamás le querría, nunca la querría del mismo modo que ella._

 _En medio de la plaza de Magnolia, mientras la fuerte lluvia caí, cubriendo los rastros de toda su tristeza, intentando buscar la respuesta. No habría sol, nunca más tendría un sol que brillara resplandeciente para opacar al horrible cielo gris._

\- _Si sigues así, vas a terminar por resfriarte – giro su deplorable mirada hasta encontrarse con cierto Dragón Slayer, llevando en su mano un paraguas el cual bloqueo la lluvia caer sobre sus cuerpos. – Todas han estado buscándote, volvamos._

\- _N-natsu-san… Juvia no quiere estar con nadie… deje a Juvia sola, ¿sí? – pidió con la mayor de las amabilidades, tratando de alejarse y buscar algún otro lugar. Sin embargo la presión en su muñeca le hicieron encararlo una vez más – ¿Por qué es tan insistente?, solo lastimara a Juvia._

\- _No sé, pero pienso que tú no quieres estar sola. Y necesitas de alguien para – no necesito terminar la frase, ella se arrojó a su pecho, apretando las manos en puños y gritando dejando a las lágrimas salir sin reparo._

\- _Juvia es idiota… J-juvia… ¡JUVIA JAMAS SE ENAMORARA DE NUEVO!_

* * *

Gimió tan fuertemente como sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron transmitir el mensaje de llegar finalmente al punto cumbre de todo ese momento compartido de caricias y besos. Su interior ahora estaba completamente lleno de la semilla de él, y en verdad debería estar preocupada por lo que pudiese pasar, pero siendo completamente honesta, esa es la mejor de las cosas de hacer esto con él. Al final puede sentir un calor mucho más grato, un calor que la hace sentir completa y ya no temer a nada, y cuando esto pasa, ella termina cuestionándose, ¿Es solo por un aumento en su temperatura corporal al tener sexo o más bien es…?

Se recuesta en su costado izquierdo, apreciando la expresión completamente soñolienta del peli rosa, por un simple momento sonríe llena de ternura y acerca su mano derecha hasta finalmente tocar el flequillo, llevándolo hacia atrás y dejándolo caer, para así acariciar su cabello. Siempre terminan agotados por esto, especialmente Natsu que al instante de terminar sale de ella y cae rendido en la cama, pero a la mañana siguiente parece lleno de energía, como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior.

\- _¿Juvia?, ¿cómo entraste?_

\- _Juvia, quiere proponerle un trato a Natsu-san_

\- _¿Un trato?_

\- _Sí, es simple… ¿podría Natsu-san, quitarle la castidad a Juvia? – pidió haciendo un reverencia. De inmediato escucho un tropiezo, y dejando de lado la reverencia, se encontró con un Natsu sonrojado hasta las orejas y reía nerviosamente – Por favor, ¡se lo ruego!_

\- _¡No, no!, Espera… sé que dije, "Deberías cambiar un poco", pero esto es…, además ¿por qué yo?!_

\- _Natsu-san prometió ayudar en todo a Juvia, ¡y apoyarla!, ¿Acaso le mintió a Juvia?_

\- _No, no mentí._

\- _Entonces, ayude a Juvia. Juvia se lo pide de corazón._

Una lagrimilla traviesa escapó de su ojo, inmediatamente la seco, girando al lado contrario al Dragón Slayer. Esto no seguiría por siempre, en algún momento lo dejaría… él la abandonaría, y entonces…

\- "Si ya no hiciera esto con Juvia, ¿Juvia ya no seria importante en la vida de Natsu-san?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **Ok, ok, no sé cómo pude terminar de escribir esto, pero lo hice, debo admitirlo no estoy acostumbrada a esto – leerlo eso si – fue difícil y vergonzoso, pero espero les gustara y no me den de tomatazos XDD.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
